The other world
by anatsht
Summary: גרמניה מתעורר ופרוסיה מספר שכל חיו של לודוויג הם שקר. מה קרה? אף אחד לא יודע... עדיין... מה הקשר של אוסטריה, למה יפן שם ומה קרה לאיטליה?


**מצאתי את המחברת! אני מזהירה שיש מספר דרכים לסיים את הסיפור... ושהוא ארוך, אז יקח לי זמן לכתוב את כולו... סורי! אה, ולמרות שזה הפאנפיק השני שלי באתר, זה הראשון שאי פעם כתבתי ואשכרה גמרתי... אלוהים, הם נאנחים הרבה...**

* * *

"אהה! דויטסו! דויטסו!" אני מתעורר לקולות הבכי של איטליה. עיניו החומות היו סגורות כרגיל, ודמעות ירדו מהן. "מה הפעם, איטליה...? שתיים בלילה...!" רטנתי ונאנחתי. "חלום רע..?" הוא הנהן. "Ve~..." "אוי, איטליה... מה אני עושה איתך...?" נאנחתי שוב. "דויטסו שונא אותי...?" "מ-מה פתאום?! מאיפה הרעיון הזה צץ לך לראש?!" עניתי מיד. הוא התנשף בהקלה וניסה לחזור לישון. "לילה טוב, איטליה..." "לילה טוב, דויטסו..."

* * *

"WEST!" אני שומע צעקה ומתעורר מיד. "סוף סוף התעוררת! מה קרה? דיברת מתוך שינה שוב..." הוא נראה מודאג. "מה אתה רוצה...?" אני נאנח בעייפות. "שתפסיק. מאז שאיטליה נעלם אתה מדבר רק עליו!" "הוא... מה...? מתי...?" "... לפני שנים... שוב שכחת? זה קורה לך כל בוקר..." הוא מלמל. "אתה בטוח שאתה בסדר?" "...Ja, אני בסדר..." אני מסתכל לידי. הוא באמת לא שם... אם כך, מה קרה בלילה...? זה היה רק חלום...? "...West, אתה נראה חיוור... אולי כדאי שתישאר היום בבית...?" "Nein, זה בסדר..." אני אומר וקם. "איך שתירצה!" הוא צחק. "שמע, לא הכל אבוד~! רומנו עדיין בסביבה!" "...Ja..." "תתלבש או שתאחר! שוב!" הרמתי גבה. "**שוב**?" "מה, עוד פעם...?" הוא נאנח. "... אני חושש שאיבדת את הזיכרון... שוב... כמו אתמול... ושלשום... ויום לפני זה... ולפני זה..." "אני מניח שהבנתי..." "כל יום זה אותו הדבר... הנה, אפילו כתבת יומן! ... אני חושב שכדאי שתישאר בבית..." "... בסדר..." פרוסיה מוציא ספרון מהמגירה. "הנה קח. זה היומן. רק אל תשכח לכתוב בו אחר כך!" "... Ja, Danke..." אני לוקח אותו ומתחיל לקרוא.

_"יומני היקר,  
איטליה נעלם לפני כמעט חודש, מסתבר. הבעיה היא שאני לא זוכר זאת. Bruder סיפר לי הכל. אני תוהה מה קרה"_

אני פוער את עיניי. מתי כתבתי את זה? זה בהחלט הכתב שלי...! אני עובר על עוד כמה דפים, קורא את כולם. הכל כמעט זהה. איטליה נעלם ואני לא זוכר דבר. זה מפחיד. פרוסיה נאנח. "ככה זה בכל בוקר מאז שהוא נעלם... וזה מחמיר..." המשכתי לקרוא בשקט._ "איטליה נעלם." "אני לא מצליח לזכור כלום ממה שקרה." _"... תכתוב את הזיכרון האחרון שלך." אני מהנהן."אבל אחר כך". הוא הנהן בחזרה. "בסדר. ארשום לך מה קורה בעבודה. יש לך ישיבה מחר." הוא הלך. נשארתי לבד. עכשיו מה? אני קם ומסתכל סביבי. הכל ריק. הוא **באמת** לא כאן... החלטתי לצאת למרפסת. ריק. אין אף אחד ברחוב. מוזר. בדרך כלל הרחוב עמוס... בסופו של דבר כתבתי ביומן, אכלתי וחזרתי לישון.

* * *

"דויטסו! דויטסו! תתעורר! דויטסו!" אני שומע קולות ופוקח את עיניי. "דויטסו! דויטסו, אתה בסדר? הדאגת אותי!" אני מסתכל סביב בטשטוש. איך הגעתי לסלון...? "דויטסו?" "...איטליה...?" "Si! ברור שזה אני! אתה בסדר? פתאום התעלפת והבהלת אותי לגמרי!" הוא ייבב בדאגה. "מ-מה קרה...? לפני רגע הייתי בחדר..." מלמלתי בעייפות. איטליה הרים גבה. "הכל טוב?" "Ja, ר-רק תן לי רגע..." אני קם אבל נופל כמעט מיד. "דויטסו!" איטליה הרים אותי. "א-אולי כדאי שתנוח..." "משהו לא בסדר..." אני ממלמל ומאבד את ההכרה.

* * *

"WEST!West! לא שוב! WEST!" אני מתעורר לצעקות. "Was...?" "אלים אדירים, West! הפחדת אותי לגמרי! הכל טוב?" אני קם בקושי. "נדמה לי..." "... זה קרה שוב, נכון? ראית אותו..." הנהנתי. "הוא אמר שהפחדתי אותו... שהתעלפתי או משהו..." "באמת התעלפת... אבל איטליה לא כאן..." "מה השעה? התאריך?" הוא צחק. "תירגע, עברו רק כמה שעות... יפה שזכרת!" אני מתנשף בהקלה ולוקח את היומן. כדאי שאכתוב את זה... גמרתי לכתוב הכל בתוך זמן קצר. "... מסתובב לי הראש..." "WEST!"

* * *

"דויטסו! זה עוד פעם קרה!" אני מתעורר על הספא בסלון. "מ-מה קרה...?" "**מה קרה?!** התעלפת! שוב!" איטליה צעק עליי. "... הייתי עם פרוסיה... הוא... הוא אמר שנעלמת..." איטליה הרים גבה. "... הייתי בחדר... ניהלתי יומן..." הוא שותק. "...Bruder אמר שאיבדתי את הזיכרון בכל בוקר... שדיברתי עליך מתוך שינה כל הזמן..." השתתקתי. דממה שררה בחדר. היא הופרה לאחר כמה דקות, כששמעתי דפיקה בדלת. "אני אפתח!" איטליה הכריז ופתח את הדלת. פרוסיה עמד בדלת וצחק. "איטליה! מלאך קטן שלי!" הוא חיבק אותו. חייכתי. "היי, West! הכל בסדר? למה אתה שוכב כאן?" "... אני לא מרגיש טוב, זה הכל..." שיקרתי. "כדאי שתנוח אם כך!" הוא צחק שוב. שדה ראייתי החל להשחיר. "דויטסו? דויטסו!"

* * *

"... הוא בסדר?" אני שומע קול מוכר. אני חושב שזה יפן. "אני לא יודע" פרוסיה ענה. "הוא לא מגיב כבר כמה דקות..." "אני חושב שהוא מתעורר!" פקחתי את עיניי. חזרתי לחדר. "דויטסו-סאן, אתה בסדר?" זה **בהחלט** היה יפן. "Ja... אני חושב..." אני מנסה להתיישב. "עוד פעם התעלפת!" "... מצטער..." אני לוקח את היומן וכותב גם את מה שקרה הפעם. "...רוצים... רוצים שאספר לכם מה ראיתי...?" אני שואל קצת אחרי שאני גומר לכתוב. הם הנהנו והתחלתי לספר הכל, מהלילה עד לרגע זה. פרוסיה היה זה שהכי הופתע. "אז בכל פעם שאתה מתעלף כאן אתה מתעורר שם וההפך?" הנהנתי. "... אז איזה מהעולמות אמיתי? איזה מהם הוא אשליה בלבד?" "אני לא יודע..." "וזה עלול לקרות בכל רגע?" "Ja" "זה בטח לא קל..." אני מעדיף לשתוק. "אולי כדאי שתכתוב גם את זה, רק ליתר ביטחון..." הנהנתי. "אז... הוא מאבד את הזיכרון בכל בוקר?" "מסתבר" פרוסיה נאנח. גמרתי לכתוב. "ובכל זאת, רק היום הבנת את המצב?" הפעם זה היה תורי לשאול. "... אף פעם לא דיברת על זה... ומעולם לא התעלפת כל כך הרבה פעמים ביום..." זה היה הדבר האחרון ששמעתי.

* * *

"דויטסו! אתה ער?" איטליה ניער אותי. "וואו, כשהוא אמר שהוא לא מרגיש טוב הוא לא צחק, הא?" "א-איטליה, אני ער...! תפסיק...!" הוא חיבק אותי חזק. "אתה בחיים!" "Bruder, הכל טוב?" אני שותק ומחבק את איטליה בחזרה. "... אני חושש שזה יקרה עוד הרבה..." מלמלתי. "אני מצטער כל כך..." פרוסיה הרים גבה בבלבול. "... מה קרה...?" אני נושם עמוק. "... רוצים לשמוע...?"


End file.
